


Lifting Moods

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [4]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad tries to get through the cold night.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Operation Friend





	Lifting Moods

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is one of my most popular fics.  
> Honestly, I don't blame you. I had a lot of fun writing this one, and it's one of my favorites (alongside all of the other fics where Chad is still the Supreme Leader). 
> 
> I have to confess that I was worried that Operation Domiciliate would be pretty boring, but if I learned anything, it's that writers consider their own work boring because they read it and wrote it.  
> Readers who have never seen your content won't be bored by it because hey, it's something new.

_[Scene: the kitchen at night. Chad shivers as he waits for his tea to brew]_

**Chad:** I'm so cold...why can’t this tea brew any faster?

_[The tea finishes brewing. Chad quickly takes a sip of the warm beverage]_

**Chad:** [relieved] Ah, much better. [he takes another sip] Hmm, it sure is quiet around here at night. It’s... oddly peaceful, in a way. And that kid hasn’t come downstairs in a while. [he starts guzzling his tea] Maybe he turned into an ice cube. Um, that’s good...right?

_[Chad calmly finishes his tea. He then immediately runs upstairs to Nigel’s door, which is closed. Chad fearfully knocks on the door]_

**Chad:** Hey, kid! Yell at me if you’re still alive! [he starts banging on the door] Kid, please! [tearing up] Please answer me...!

_[Chad puts a hand over his eyes and slumps against the wall; he’s so upset that he doesn’t notice Nigel opening his door]_

**Nigel:** Chad? Are you alright?

_[Chad uncovers his eyes and turns his head to see Nigel, who is giving the teen a confused/worried look. Chad quickly pulls Nigel into a hug]_

**Chad:** [happily] You’re okay! You’re actually okay! [he realizes what he’s doing and angrily pushes Nigel away] I mean, I just...wanted to make sure that you were still alive. [blushing] You know, because I want to be the only one who kills you.

 **Nigel:** [unconvinced]...Right.

 **Chad:** [clearing his throat] Well, I think I’m gonna head back downstairs. That tea doesn’t drink itself, you know?

 **Nigel:** Chad, wait. [bashfully] Do you, uh, want to stay in my room for a bit?

 **Chad:** Why? So I can bore myself to death?

 **Nigel:** [offended] You know what, just because you said that, I’m not going to let you in! Not now, not ever!

 **Chad:** [shoving Nigel aside and heading for the bed] Changed my mind!

_[Nigel growls as he watches Chad happily hopping onto the bed and covering himself up with the blankets]_

**Chad** : Ah, this is so nice and warm~

 **Nigel:** Look what you’re doing! [shivering] You’re getting your germs all over my bed!

 **Chad:** Oh, _whatever_. Hey, look, can I ask you something?

 **Nigel:**...What do you want?

 **Chad:** Why did you invite me to your room, anyway?

 **Nigel:** [sadly] I don’t know. I guess I just...wanted to spend some time with you. And, uh, I know that body heat is the best source of warmth, so I thought, um, we could cuddle up to each other...? [tearing up a bit] But if you really think I’m boring, then--

 **Chad:** Will you shut up already and come over here? You look really pathetic when you’re shivering like that. Your tone isn’t really helping, either.

_[Nigel stares at Chad for a bit before joining him under the blanket. Chad gently pulls Nigel closer and kisses him on the temple]_

**Chad:** [affectionately] You’re a big dork, you know that?

 **Nigel:** [huddling up to Chad] I’m not a dork...

 **Chad:** Yes, you are. You’re the biggest dork in the galaxy, and that dorky behaviour is what makes you so lovable~

 **Nigel:** [yawns] Can we continue our talk tomorrow? I’m so fatigued from this long day...

 **Chad:** [yawns] Yeah, same here. [smiling softly] I hope tomorrow will be better. [kissing Nigel’s temple again] Good night, Nigel. [slowly closing his eyes] I’m so glad you’re okay...

 **Nigel:** [smiling softly] Good night, Chad. [slowly closing his eyes] And thank you for worrying about me...

End

**Author's Note:**

> Chad isn't shivering because of the cold.
> 
> Well, okay, he is. 
> 
> But it's not the main reason:  
> https://www.anxietycentre.com/anxiety-symptoms/feel-cold-chilled-anxiety.shtml
> 
> Related:  
> https://otamiyuki.tumblr.com/post/120666798042/274x1with-color-my-favorite-part-was-doing-the
> 
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628091693811597312/frightknight-hahahahah-someone-help-me-i-can
> 
> https://www.thesleepjudge.com/chamomile-tea-for-sleep/
> 
> https://food.ndtv.com/food-drinks/13-incredible-chamomile-tea-benefits-drink-up-1629069


End file.
